


Hamildresden, Track One: Storm Front ("Harry Freakin' Dresden")

by Rob Nobody (RobNobody)



Series: Hamildresden [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Book 1: Storm Front, Canon Compliant, Gen, Mostly backstory exposition, Musicals, Retelling, Song Parody, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobNobody/pseuds/Rob%20Nobody
Summary: Yes, it's the sorta-crossover absolutely no one asked for! Inspired bythis Reddit postwhere it's pointed out that Jim Butcher looks kind of like Lin-Manuel Miranda andthe commentI left after hashing out about the first half of this song for a crazed few hours in the middle of the night, I decided to do a parody of a differentHamiltonsong for each book in the series, despite never having written fanfic and having no actual musical talent.
Series: Hamildresden [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912114
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Hamildresden, Track One: Storm Front ("Harry Freakin' Dresden")

**Author's Note:**

> To the tune of "[Alexander Hamilton](https://genius.com/Leslie-odom-jr-anthony-ramos-daveed-diggs-okieriete-onaodowan-lin-manuel-miranda-phillipa-soo-christopher-jackson-and-original-broadway-cast-of-hamilton-alexander-hamilton-lyrics)." [Here's the karaoke track](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M3H8YSknnh8), if you wanna take a shot.
> 
> Despite this being the _Storm Front_ song, there are spoilers for much of the series. In particular, the people singing the "I died for him" and "I loved him" bits, and _especially_ a big honkin' spoiler for _Ghost Story_ if you're familiar with _Hamilton_ and can put two and two together.
> 
> And yes, I know I fudged with the scansion of Harry's name. Sing "Dresden" with three syllables, like "Dre-es-den," to map to "Hamilton."

[DONALD MORGAN]  
How does a warlock, orphan, son of a witch and a  
Mortal, forced into murder for which he's warned and  
Scorned in the White Council as untrustworthy, combustible, a killer  
Grow up to be a PI and a wizard?

[KARRIN MURPHY]  
The pro-wizard heavy-hitter with a hair trigger  
Became a fighter by killing an Outsider  
By setting his sights higher  
By setting stuff on fire  
By sixteen, they wanted him advised by someone wiser

[JOHN MARCONE]  
Now every day he stays where he is learning and farming  
McCoy teaching the laws, he figured out what was harmful  
And so, he decided that evil needed some thwarting  
The wizard was ready to burn, shoot, shield or "Forzare!"

[LARA RAITH]  
Then the Shadow Man came, with black magic arcane  
Our man stopped his heart from rip, ripping out in pain  
Tossed a film case through a circle, and set the whole house aflame  
Though his Warden did complain, he testified, cleared his name

[MORGAN]  
Well the word got around, they said "This kid has bravado"  
And he's under "Wizards" in the phone book in Chicago  
For investigation, no love potions or kids' game, so  
When things get strange you can call, who d'you call, yo?

[HARRY DRESDEN]  
Harry freakin' Dresden  
My name is Harry freakin' Dresden  
And those who conjure by it risk their skin  
I'm in the book, in the book…

[SUSAN RODRIGUEZ]  
When he was born his mom was killed, heart was stilled, curse-stricken  
Six years later, see Harry watch his father card-trickin'  
On stage, hittin' 'em with his schtick, his moves slick

[FULL COMPANY EXCEPT HARRY _(whispering)_ ]  
Then Harry was orphaned when his father went quick

[EBENEZAR MCCOY & _COMPANY_ , **BOTH** ]  
Dropped into the system, the system just bounced him all around  
Made himself jump far up off the ground, a new calling found  
A man told him  
"Harry, **you're gonna come home with me.** "  
Then Justin was teachin' and leadin' him in secret wizardry

[MORGAN & _COMPANY_ , **BOTH** ]  
There should've been so much more to do  
Elaine's the next recruit  
The teens took the scenic, sexy route  
But Justin's plans were executing  
He'd been dreamin', schemin' to make use of their birthrights  
Justin got Elaine but Harry got away, came back to fight  
**Breakin'** his enemies' backs then the Wardens screw him  
**Taken** in for murder see the Council as they doom him (ooh)  
To probation they say won't be over soon  
The Doom of Damocles hangs over you

[THE WHITE COUNCIL & _HARRY_ , **WOMEN, _MEN_** ]  
The Doom of Damocles hangs over you ( _In the book_ )  
The Doom of Damocles hangs over you ( _In the book_ )  
The Doom of Damocles hangs over you  
**The Doom of, _Doom of_**  
In the book!

[THE WHITE COUNCIL]  
Wizard Harry Dresden (Wizard Harry Dresden)  
We have heard your Warden's case for you (heard your Warden's case for you)  
Your probation is done  
You're skating still on real thin ice!  
Oh, Wizard Harry Dresden (Wizard Harry Dresden)  
As the story plays out for you  
Do you know what there is to come?  
Do you know where you're really from?  
You have so much to overcome, oh

[MORGAN, _MEN_ , & **COMPANY** ]  
The wizard's in his office now  
Call him if you want him  
_In the book_  
He will investigate  
Demon, wolf, or hauntin'  
**In the book**  
His enemies all watch their backs  
He really likes to taunt 'em

[CARLOS RAMIREZ, MARCONE, NICODEMUS ARCHLEONE]  
We fought with him

[MORGAN, RON CARMICHAEL, SHIRO YOSHIMO, KIRBY, LASH]  
Me? I died for him

[MCCOY, MURPHY, MICHAEL CARPENTER, THOMAS RAITH]  
Me? I trusted him

[SUSAN, MOLLY CARPENTER, ELAINE MALLORY, ANASTASIA LUCCIO]  
Me? I loved him

[JARED KINCAID]  
And me? I'm just some guy he called in

[COMPANY]  
You can conjure by it at your risk  
He's in the book!

[MORGAN]  
What's your name, man?

[COMPANY]  
Harry freakin' Dresden!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for swapping who was playing Aaron Burr at the end there. I couldn't resist having Kincaid sing that line because, well, _y'know_ , but it also didn't feel right to give him such a big part throughout, and he's never been antagonistic to Harry the way Burr is to Hamilton. On the whole, Morgan's a much better fit.


End file.
